wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wavis D
The Wavis D&D Legend is a collective term used to describe the entire collective universe of a series of dungeons & dragons quests. Profile The universe began in the Wavis D&D Legend universe around Christmas of 2015, with Era of Heroes, but it was quickly dropped. It was picked up again in April of 2017 with Era of Nazis. Era of Nazis is what encouraged the expanded universe to start, with in between timeline parts like Era of Communism and spin offs such as: Darwick: Beyond Endaria, The Defenders, etc. There are also some other standalone universes that leave a huge space of ambiguity to whether it is included in the collective universe or not. Phase 1 In Christmas of 2015, a poorly executed Dungeons & Dragons session begun prematurely. It was considered a waste of time and nothing got done besides an incredibly long fight with some goblins. This was Era of Heroes. Phase 2 The first year of revival began on April 4th 2017. It started with Era of Nazis, which spawned the completely brand new expanded universe. Another part that truly linked Era of Heroes to Era of Nazis was created, Era of Communism. Several spin-offs were also made: Darwick: Beyond Endaria, The Defenders. Two celebratory event quests were made: a Hallowe'en one, Halloween 2017, and a Christmas one, Mission II: Saving Chris Mas. In addition, there were several plans for more expanded universe quests as well as standalones, that are set in the same collective universe, but outside the wavis D&D legend universe. Two were actually made: SS Fantasy, and JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole. Phase 3 The beginning of a new, polished universe began on January 21st 2018, after a short hiatus. It started with the Devil Summoners D&D, which was a Megami Tensei style D&D quest. It also saw the beginning of a new main part, Era of Assholes, with a new dungeon master, as well as the spin-off, Disney XD&D. For the 1 year anniversary of the Wavis D&D Legend, Era of Nazis ended with the destruction of Galataric and major death of long running character, Darwick Wavis, among many others. Synopsis In the beginning, there was only darkness, until the great omnipotent God, Muck Fish, brought existence to the blank canvas of the universe, but the universes were separated into an infinite plethora of timelines. To manage each of these universes, Muck Fish assigned a different deity to to each one and they would act as a "God" to ensure the safety of their universe. Universe list Italics - Played part Canon Appeared * [[The Wavis D&D Legend (universe)|'The Wavis D&D Legend']] ** [[Era of Assholes|''Era of Assholes]] ** [[Era of Heroes|Era of Heroes]] ** [[Disney XD&D|Disney XD&D]] ** [[Devil Summoners (part)|Devil Summoners]] ** [[Era of Communism|Era of Communism]] ** [[Halloween 2017|Halloween 2017]] ** [[Darwick: Beyond Endaria|Darwick: Beyond Endaria]] ** [[Era of Nazis|Era of Nazis]] ** [[The Defenders|The Defenders]] * [[Nope|Nope]] ** 'Original' ** 'Vampire Hunters' * [[SS Fantasy|SS Fantasy]] Mentioned * [[House of Cosbys (universe)|'House of Cosbys universe']] * [[Hayden Christensen|'Hayden Christensen']]' and Doc's original universe''' * A universe in which Poe Dameron is actually Nathan Bateman * A universe in which Claidheim has a Welsh accent instead of a Scottish one * A universe in which Mexican Batman travels through space Not Canon * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Universe ** [[JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole|''JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole]] * 'Marvel Universe' ** [[Earth-2645|'Earth-2645']] *** 'X-Men' ** [[Earth-2646|'Earth-2646']] *** 'X-Men''' Category:Multiverses Category:The Wavis D&D Legend